Kyuubi's Thought
by SapphireRhythm
Summary: This is a Kyuubi story, from when he's still little. Kinda sad, well like Naruto's past, but a bit different. BTW RXR PLEASE!
1. Newborn

Kyuubi's Thought

Chapter 1: Newborn

**

* * *

SR: OKAY! I've update this story after a few checking! I'm not sure this will be good, but I just wanted to make a story about Kyuubi**

**Kyuubi:** Thank you for your kindness Sapphire-san

**SR:** No problem Kyuubi! BTW hope you like this story! It's kinda sad really like Naruto's story, but different…

**Kyuubi:** don't forget to review everyone!

Oo0oO

(Kyuubi's POV)

I hear loud noises…

I tried opening my eyes, but it won't open.

_What's this?_

I feel like… my face is being rubbed by a soft thing…

I tried opening my eyes again to see what had rubbed my face…

_Lights! Very strong lights!_

I blinked twice, and there were something…

A yellow figure standing there…

_Who are you?_

"I'm your mother… welcome Kyuubi…" said that yellow figure.

Her voice is sooo… comfortable…

She licked my face gently and carry me carefully in the neck.

_Kyuubi? Is that who I am?_

"Look at that, he has nine tails!" whispered the other member of the crowds.

"Nine tails means bad luck! Stay away from him!" shouted the other one.

_I had nine tails? Well didn't you guys had nine tails?_

I opened my eyes once again to see the crowds. But…

They all only…

Had one tail…

I look at my tail…

_So… what they said is true… I had nine tails… but I'm still normal!... am I?_

"Now Kyuubi don't listen to the crowds, you're normal, not some kind of monster" she said to me softly.

She put me down when we have arrived to what she called home.

It was rather comfortable…

It's warm…

And no one to tease me like before…

She lie next to me and licked me again gently in forehead.

After that my vision blurred and drifted to sleep…

Oo0oO

**SR:** OKAY! AT LAST IT FINISHED! SO SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! I'll make it longer next time!

**Kyuubi: **Alright don't forget to RXR! Just click the GO and give Sapphire-san your suggestions, critics, or anything! Thanks and see you next chapter!


	2. Killed

Chapter 2: Killed

**SR:** HI MINNA!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!

**Naruto:** when is gonna be my part to show up?

**SR:** Later Naruto, you will

**Naruto:** how long? In what chapter?

**SR:** Hmm… I dunno…

**Naruto:** come on! Make me look cool or something!

**SR:** well you just have to wait Naruto.

**Naruto: **no fair…

**SR:** World is unfair

**Kyuubi:** Sapphire didn't own Naruto

**SR: **For now to reviews!

To **Fenrir Child**:

Thanks!! I hope you like this one too!!

To **qweras**:

Thanks for the critics or…Flames…?

To **Akri07**:

Thanks!!!!!

To **Jjvalour**:

THANKS!!

To **MyFallenAngel**:

Yep! I'm Indonesian!!! And proud to be one!!!

To **Soichiro**:

Haha!!! Thanks!!!

Oo0oO

(Kyuubi's POV)

"Mom! I'm going to play now!!!" I shouted to her with a wide smile.

"Just don't go too far Kyuubi!!! And be careful!!!" shouted my mom.

Yeah!!! Now I can play!!!

I ran to the forest and meet the other foxes.

But all they do is just whispering and take their young away from me.

Soon the forest was empty…

I felt my heart ache, hurt…

Why would they run away?

Is it really because of my tails?

Am I really that different?

It's not fair…

I'm normal too you know…

I have feelings too…

Then I felt something wet began to fill my eyes…

What's this?

I touch the wet thing with my right paw.

Water? Why would water be in my eyes??

And then I began to feel something hurt on my chest.

I winced and without my command more waters began rushing out from my eyes.

What is happening to me??

But this feels…

Like making the pains go away…

Even if it's just a little…

"Why are you crying?"

I turned to the voice owner.

"Why are you crying?" she asked again.

Then she notices my tails.

Great, now run like everybody else. Now run…

"Oh! You're the nine tailed one!! What's your name and why are you crying?" she asked to me.

I…

I didn't hear wrong right?

"So? Your name?" she asked again.

"…Kyuubi…" I answered shortly.

"Kyuubi…fits you right!!! I'll call you Kyuu!!!! Now why are you crying??" she asked.

"Crying?" I asked her.

"Yeah crying, just now you were crying" she answered.

So that was called 'Crying'…

"Um…Nothing!" I said, erasing all traces of tears from his eyes.

"I'm Kisha, do you want to play???" she asked.

I nodded and went to play with her.

Playing with others is happiness…

Playing with others will not make me lonely…

That's what I just found about…

Its evening now and she had to go home.

She waved her paw and bid me goodbye…

I waved at her too…

As soon as she's gone from sight, I began to walk.

"I better go home or mom will be worried" I said to myself and then I began to run to my home.

I'm going to tell her all about Kisha!

I'm going to tell her all about my happy day today!!!

As soon as I arrived I felt some kind of a bad feeling…

"I'm home!" I called out.

I stepped inside more and realized that my home was a lot colder in some ways…

Usually my mom would reply back "Welcome Home" to me.

But she didn't reply…

Where is she?

"Mom?" I called out again.

I walked further to my home.

But I didn't hear any reply.

I began to panic and called her furiously.

"MO-" I stopped calling to her.

I saw her lying there.

Oh she's asleep…

I nudged her with my snout.

"Mom? Wake up, I'm home" I said to her while nudging her body.

But she didn't wake up…

"Mom?" I called to her again.

This time I turn to see her face.

But then I noticed a puddle of water…

Red water…

I picked up my paw and sniffed.

It smells weird…

"What's this?" I asked to myself, half hoping that mom would answer it for me.

I nudge her furiously, but she stayed that way, lying there with cold and hard body.

"Mom, wake up! It's pass morning!" I called to her again.

Then I heard shouts from outside.

I run outside only to see fire.

I quickly went back inside intending to wake up mom again.

Then maybe we could flee together.

"Mom!! Wake up!!! There's fire!! We need to get out from here!!" I shout to her half nudging her.

But then I heard a very familiar voice shouting from outside.

I run outside again and found Kisha trapped between falling trees.

"Kyuu!!!" she called to me with a happy and relieved tone.

I come to her aid and tried to pull her free.

I pulled and pulled…

I tried lifting the tree…

And fortunately…

She's free…

"Kisha!!! Help me to wake up mom!!!" I said to her with panic.

Kisha nodded and went to my home following me.

Kisha froze as soon as she saw mom.

I wonder what's wrong…

"Kyuu, we need to go now" said Kisha pulling me.

"But my mom!!" I protested to her.

"Kyuu, she's dead" said Kisha.

Dead?

What's that?

I look at her with a confused face.

Kisha seemed to notice that I don't know the word dead…

"Kyuu, she won't wake up" said Kisha.

What does she means??

"But WHY??" I asked her while being dragged to outside.

"I will explain later, we need to get out from here!!!" said Kisha.

But mom…!

What about mom???

She managed to drag me outside.

"Kyuu! We need to run from here!" she said finally.

I can't help but to follow her.

We run away from the fire and on to safer place.

"Kisha! What do you mean that mom won't wake up??? Everyone would wake up if they have gone to sleep!!" I asked her.

Kisha then let out a sorrow mimic.

"This case is different Kyuu, she's dead…she can't wake up" answered Kisha.

"But how come-"

Then I hear voices…

"Hey I found two over here!!!" one shouted.

Kisha growled in anger.

"Humans…" she growled.

Humans?

Mom did say that I should stay away from humans…

"Take them out!!!" said the other.

Then something grabbed me out with force…

Kisha were grabbed too…

I see a whole different creature…

They stand on two legs and they don't have any fur…

Then they laugh.

"Hey look!!! I found a nine tailed one!!!" shouted the one who grabbed me.

I bit down the human's hand and the human immediately let go of me…

"Why you-"

"Leave that one!!! Nine tails means bad luck!!!!" shouted the other one.

"But that damn thing bit my hand!!" protested the human that once grabbed me.

"You kill that one and you'll get a curse" replied the others.

I look at Kisha who's still being grabbed on.

She bites the human's hand, but the human just screamed in pain.

Then the human throw to the ground and she hit a boulder…

The same red water pours out from Kisha.

She then falls to the ground.

I went to her and nudge her.

She won't wake up just like my mom!

"Kisha! Kisha! Wake up!!!" I shouted to her.

But Kisha won't wake up…

I felt alone again…

Is she 'dead'…?

Just like my mom??

And never wake up again?

I felt something growing out from my body.

A red and orange mixture aura…

The humans screamed in terror and yelp in pain.

I felt a huge anger residing from sorrow…

I growled and in an instant that red and orange aura went after the humans.

Biting their heads off…

The same red liquid came sprouting out from their headless body…

Just when I finally realizes, it was raining red liquid and…

"I killed them all…"

Oo0oO

**SR:** There! I tried to make it longer, and I also apologize for the long update, please RXR!!!!


End file.
